Better late than never
by Meandmyguitar
Summary: SPOILERS FROM 3X11 AND 3X12 PROMO. The new curse is about to take them to their realms, which means that Ruby and Victor will have to do something they hate: say goodbye when there are still things they need to talk about before it's too late. This is my version of what was happening between them during 3x11 since we haven't seen any of them during it.


**Hi! I didn't think I would write another story but after watching the winter finale (and missed Red and Victor in it) this idea popped into my mind. This one-shot is a version of where they were while the main events were happening. I've written the flashback in italics so it's less confusing.  
**

**-SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the chapter or the 3x12 promo (as I don't think we're going to see Red in the Enchanted Forest and Whale has appeared in the promo, you know where)-**

**Sorry for the language mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**.**

Leroy's scared voice still sounded into their heads althought there had been minutes since they'd heard it.

- It's here! It's coming from all sides! - it had been impossible not to hear it...

And it meant that their life in Storybrooke was over, that there was no escape and everyone would return to their home. She'd go back to the Enchanted Forest, the place she'd once thought was the best to live, and he'd return to the land without colour... worlds away, the final goodbye.

_As soon as Victor had learned about Pan's plans, he'd gone to see Ruby. He just needed to see her... just in case it was the last time he did. They'd become such good friends and had spent so much time together... and she'd helped him so much to accept himself. She'd been the only person in that town who really knew the person he was, the man who lied inside the creepy monster doctor... And there was something he couldn't keep to himself for much longer, he needed to tell her how he really felt about her. He needed her to know before it was too late._

_Monster to monster._

_They understood each other, and Ruby was on her way to the hospital, to check how he was going. She really cared about him and, what's more, he thought she'd saved him that night on the docks, but she had got something in exchange too: him, his company, his understanding. She wondered why she'd never felt such a connection with him before that rainy night. It was true that they hadn't had many ocassions to interact since the (first) curse had been broken, but then, when that started to happen more and more (specially when some of her best friends had gone off to Neverland), one day, she discovered weeks after, that her life wouldn't be the same if he disappeared from it... and that scared her because she'd started to need him near her._

_They found each other on their way. She couldn't help hugging him and he let that hug last for what seemed an eternity. He didn't want to be separated from her... and she neither._

_- You've heard it - she started, her head still leaning on his shoulder._

_- Yeah - was the only thing he could say. The lump on his throat didn't allow him to speak more. Ruby did it for both of them._

_- So this can be the end.- they stopped hugging and looked at each other in the eyes. Her big (and beautiful) green eyes were filled with tears about to roll down her face. - I don't wanna lose you._

_- Hey, it's okay - he tried to cheer her up, in spite of being feeling the same as her. - They'll solve this, they always do it. Do you remember last time with Greg and Tamara?_

_- But now it's different- she replied. He wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes. - It's THE curse... and if they can't... - he interrupted her._

_- If they can't I don't want you to be sad, okay?- it hurt him to say that, but he had to, he couldn't let her be sad because of him._

_- You're an important part of my life now - she said - I think I've got the right to be sad if I lost you. - he stared at her, not knowing exactly what to say or do. _

_- Ruby... - he started after many seconds in silence. But he wouldn't tell her what he'd been meaning to. He couldn't. It would only add more pain to her (and him). Instead of that, he cleared his throat and changed the subject - Why don't we look for the Charmings and see what's going on? _

_She nodded as an agreement, unable to hide the little disappointment she was feeling. She would swear that he was going to tell her something totally different, something that she wanted desperately to hear but that made her feel afraid at the same time. Not afraid, terrified. She was the wolf girl, the one that ate her first love. She'd never allowed herself to come too close to any person, to any man, she couldn't let that happen again. What if, in spite of all the control she'd achieved in the last years, for just one moment she lost it and killed another man, another loved one who had trusted her completely? What if that man were Victor? No, she definitely couldn't let that have the smallest possibility to happen. __And, in the end, instead of asking him, she took Victor by his arm and they started to walk._

_But, no matter what she feared, on that moments, when there were a lot of possibilities for them to be separated, the werewolf issue was nothing compared with losing him. A little voice in a corner on her mind (very similar to Archie's) started to tell her what she didn't need to be told because, deep inside, she'd always known: that the 'incident' didn't have to happen again and that she'd been silly for not having taken the chance to spend that time with Victor... as a couple. _

_When the thoughts about what could have been if she'd been braver appeared in her mind, she started to tell herself that maybe the curse would be stopped. She didn't want that thoughts to make her cry in front of him._

They were about to reach the place where the 'modern family' was when Leroy appeared, running as fast as he could and shouting to everyone able to hear him that the new curse was unavoidable.

Victor felt how the lump of his throat and all his muscles tightened. That was so unfair. Why did it have to happen to them then that they'd found each other? How would he live after that?

Ruby turned to face the doctor.

- Victor... - she said with a weak voice, hugging him again. He felt her tears on his neck.

He separated from her and cupped her cheeks with his hands, obliging her to look at his eyes.

- Listen... I owe you my life... I would be dead if it wasn't for you.

- You've told me that before...

- I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you - he continued, as if he hadn't heard anything - And I'm really grateful for meeting you because if I hadn't tried to jump that night, my life wouldn't have been the same... it would have been empty. You've been my angel, Ruby, and I'll always remember that. - it sounded as if he was surrendering, but, that was, in fact, the situation. He didn't want to make it more difficult - You'll always be part of my life...- he took air. What he was about to say hurted him as only his brother's issue had done before - Now go, - he ignored the impulse to kiss her in the lips and kissed her forehead instead. - you must be with your grandmother and your friends.

- I don't wanna go... - she made a pause - I'll do it as long as you come with me. - she decided.

- Nobody needs me there. I don't belong to that world.

- But you belong to mine. - she said as her last attempt.

And was in that exact moment when, without knowing exactly what he was doing, he kissed her. Not with a brother-like kiss in the forehead, but a kiss in her lips, with all the passion he was able to put in it, with everything he'd wanted to tell her before and he'd been too coward to do. She put her arms around his neck, letting her lips and tongue run freely through his mouth. In spite of the situation, she felt happy and they forgot about the world around them and the drama that was taking place in those moments.

When they separated from each other, unable to look at anything but the other's eyes, he was the first to speak:

- Just in case I haven't made it clear enought, I love you Ruby.

- And you're telling me now? - she asked with her eyes filled with tears.

- Better late than never.

- I love you, I've done it for a while, you see, but... but I was afraid of myself. I couldn't let the monster...

- You're not a monster, Ruby. - he cut her. - You've never been, and you know it.

- Now what? - she asked, not wanting to let him go, to be separated from him then that they'd got rid of their fears. A little too late.

But the confessions had made Victor change his mind. He wouldn't lose her then that he'd just found her.

- I will find you. No matter how much I'll have to do, no matter if I last a whole lifetime, I promise to look for you and I won't stop until I see you again. - he said, feeling himself as a Charming's copy.

- No way, I'll go with you- she replied. - There must be a way...

- I can't... - that was ridiculous. He couldn't let the woman he loved to live surrendered by the sadness of his realm.

- I refuse to let you go so easily. I don't care about how your world is, I can't be happy if you're not there. Not now.

He knew he couldn't do anything to make her change her mind. He didn't want her to go away from her people just for him, but, on the other hand, he wanted her to go with him wherever he went. It was selfish, but if it were a possibility for them to be together wherever it took... wherever...

- What if I went with you to the Enchanted Forest? - it was curious: after the first curse was broken he'd given everything to return with his brother, but then, he felt as if that issue could wait.

- You still have things to solve in your home. And I know that you won't forgive yourself if you never have the chance to see Gerhardt again.

The green smoke was starting to be seen since the place where they were standing.

- We need to run - he said, finishing with the discussion.

- Through the woods, it's quicker - she suggested.

She took Victor's hand and they started to run towards the town line. Minutes after, they started to distinguish the yellow bug through the trees and many people standing at their side of the orange line.

But it was too late. The green cloud had been quicker and was approaching them, about to end with everything.

- This is the end- she said, stopping and looking at his eyes.

He kissed her again, letting a single tear roll down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

- I love you- she told him.

- I love you too- he said and hugged her for the last time, letting her bury her face on his chest and leaning his chin on her head.

They closed their eyes and, without moving any muscle, stayed like that, waiting until the green smoke swallowed them.

... ... ...

When the silence returned, they opened their eyes, everything seemed the same. They were still in Storybrooke, in the same position, as if nothing had happened, but the people who seconds before had been just in front of them weren't there anymore. Holding hands, they looked around wide-eyed, unable to understand what had happened. Victor was the one to break the silence.

- Wasn't the town supposed to be destroyed and we supposed to be out of it? What's happened? - he asked.

- I have no idea. - she answered.

.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
